Survivor of Love
by PaigeySama
Summary: Tobias Snape. Severus' son, named after his dad. No plot made yet, possible 3-some. DrarryxOC
1. Parchment One: Tobias

Wat. The fack. Is wrong with me? I keep having ideas for stories but I can't finish them lol. I'm so sorry everyone. I'm trying to write chapters to my other stories, nothing comes out though. But I promise I'm going to finish all of them. It'll just take a while. Psycho is almost done I think actually. Unless I come up with more plot but it'll probably take a while.

Anyway, this story is unique. I love it. I'll give a better summary.

Tobias Snape is a funny name for me. I wanted to name one of my sons Tobias Slade. Well.. I thought it was funny, haha, anyway... So there are ALWAYS OC characters that are girls and everyone loves them but... If we all love yaoi so much, why isn't there any OC males? Thats just me though. So I have no idea who I'm paring Tobias with. I guess it'll come to me.

Severus Snape is my favorite character ever in my life I love him so much. I wish I could write a story with him but I'm already writing a DracoRon one at the moment too...

Enough of that!

Tobias is Severus's son. Severus left him at 10, before he was given a letter and told Dumbledore not to take him. This will be explained later. But Tobias always loved music so it was bound to happen that his music would effect Severus.

Rating: M (I don't know why yet)  
Paring: I honestly haven't a clue.  
Type: This story will not be really following the HP books (much like the movies) but I will use the characters!

* * *

"I love you daddy."

_I love you daddy... _

_I love you daddy..._

Silence.

Parchment One:

I remember him well. It's been what?... Five years since I've seen him last? His inky black hair that was messy and spiked everywhere, parted in the middle, left side passed his chin, right side to his cheek. One bright green glowing eye and the other was a dark black but the green was splattered on the lower corner like someone spilled paint. He had a grin with perfect teeth, his nose was only slightly large, but it went with his face and he'd grow.

He was only ten years old.

I looked at the class. They were occupied with the work I gave them. It gave me time to think. I knew I had to leave him behind. Even if he showed magical ability, it was only very slight and I couldn't have him at Hogwarts. I don't want anyone to use him against me. He was so innocent though.

I looked at a picture, it was in my desk drawer. He was hugging a stuffed pig when he was about six years old. I was twenty-six back then. He was always my world. I just never told him.

"Professor, I think you should look at my potion. It's bloody brilliant." Malfoy commented with a smirk, finally kicking me out of my daydream and I closed the drawer and walked over to him with long strides. I stared down into the medium sized cauldron and saw the color was a tint off but it looked okay. I leaned it and wafted the smell to my nose. The smell was a bit off.

"Did you add the unicorn hair?" I asked and he paused and turned slowly to Crabbe who looked sheepish. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I sat back down when Dumbledore, the headmaster, walked into the room holding something in his hand. I looked at him questioningly and he had a twinkle in his eye and led me to the far corner of the room.

"Severus." He said lowly and I looked up at him, seemingly uninterested. "I wanted to personally give this to you. It's from the family. They thought you should watch this." He put it in my hands and smiled at me. With that he walked out of the room and I had a tape in my hands. Why didn't the muggles understand that we don't have their weird technology...

/(* *)\\\

"Professor Burbage." I said curtly while looking at the Professor I took so long to find.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" She asked and I pulled out the tape. "Yes, that's a muggle tape. It's used to capture moving pictures and sound."

"I am very aware of what it _does_ Professor Burbage." I said with gritted teeth. "I would like to know if you have something to _play_ it." She smiled.

"Of course. Follow me. Although I have a class to get to so you might be with us in class." I rolled my eyes and followed quietly. I had nothing to say from that point.

Getting in the classroom I noticed that there weren't any Slytherins. That makes sense.

She brought me to the back room where there was a small monitor and she put the tape in and we waited a minute and it started to play. The screen wasn't able to be seen by the students. Just our faces. The screen's back was facing them, this made it less awkward.

The tape started.

Tall, slender. Baggy jeans with rips in them. A ripped up ratty shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. Eye as green as ever, the birthmark under his left eye, facial hair, a chinstrap specifically, and a much more matured face.

My breathing was erratic, my eyes were wide as I saw the figure on stage with a big smile, the same perfect teeth.

_Tobias._

"I'm going to chill things down a bit with a song I wrote for a very very _very_ important person in my life now. So enough of the heavy hardcore shtuff. It's time to bring out the country shtuff." He looked a bit sad and no one seemed to object the change of genre.

"Sometimes a song can touch a nerve, that takes me back to you. When I pick up my old guitar, and I play your favorite tune..."

I wanted to look away from the screen. I wanted to distract myself. I wanted to see anything but _him_. I turned my head slightly, shocked to see Dumbledore standing by my side, I didn't show it. My jaw was locked and my eyes were as hollow as I could make them. So I turned back to the screen to see him sing.

"I miss you a little, since you've been gone. A few little memories, keep hanging on. I miss you a little, I guess you could say. A little too much. A little too often, a little more... Everyday..."

All I could do was stare blankly at the screen trying to hollow out any emotion that dared to make it apparent. I couldn't break. I simply turned to Dumbledore with a feeling of boredom, I hope, on my face.

"Why am I watching this?" I asked with a scowl. Dumbledore smiled and pointed to the screen, the song was coming to an end and I saw Tobias smile, his eyes were outlined in tears and he chuckled and waved at the cheers.

"I just wanted to say... That I miss you dad. I love you." The tape ended and I swallowed- hard.

"Severus, it's time we had a chat." Dumbledore said simply and led me out of the room as everyone in the class was eyeing me oddly.

/(* *)\\\

"Severus, I think we should let him come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said simply and I glared at him.

"Headmaster, I appreciate your concern but I know what's best for my son and he will stay where he is. He can sing me HUNDREDS of songs and I won't care." I suppose I lost my temper and Albus could tell, but he just sat there with a smile.

"Severus, it isn't weak of you to miss him. He is your son after all."

"Headmaster you don't understa-"

"Severus. Please. Let me talk." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms, I didn't like being cut off. Even by the headmaster. "He almost exposed magic. Without meaning to of course. He isn't a Squib like we thought. And he was already pretty advanced with potions, you taught him Severus. We could get him tutors and he could be great... He doesn't deserve to be placed in the muggle world."

"Then we shall put him in Durmstrang Institute. I cannot have him _here_." I retorted coolly and Albus looked at me with a disapproving stare.

"You don't know Tobias as I do, with all due respect headmaster. He isn't going to adapt to magic. He never could. He was only good at potions because he connected it to cooking. He loved his Easy-Bake Oven." I rolled my eyes. "He's good at following formulas. He's an extremely logical person and he won't understand magic and he'll get frustrated." I was extremely confident in my response but Albus just didn't give up.

"He is five years older than when you left him, almost six. He's turning sixteen in a few days-"

"I know when my son's birthday is."

"Then why don't you celebrate it for once." This time, I had nothing to say. "If you can't let him come here because of what you feel, let him come here so he doesn't expose magic again. The Ministry is getting tired of his stunts and trying to protect the magical world from the muggles."

/(* TOBIAS *)\\\

"Toby, dear." It was my aunt, Coreliss. She walked into my room with a soft smile. I was laying on my bed lazily with my guitar propped on my stomach and absentmindedly hitting random frets.

"Yesum?" I looked at her with a cheesy smile and she handed me a letter and stood next to me with a proud face.

"Did I get accepted into Harvard or Yale? Why are you grinning at me?" I asked and she giggled at me.

"No. Better than those." She said and I tore open my envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dear Mr. Snape,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted (late) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

I skimmed the rest and I simply gawked at the letter I was holding. My hands were trembling, my body was trembling. My vision got blurred and I looked up at my aunt with tears in my eyes and flung my arms around her and held her tightly. She was a few inches shorter than me so I had to bend over a bit, but I didn't care. She giggled as she hugged back and I refused to let her go. I was ecstatic.

"I get to see my dad again.." I whispered to myself happily and felt a content sigh on my shoulder and pushed her away from me just so I could look at her. "I get to see my dad again." I said excitedly and jumped up and started punching the air and I bounced on my bed and I was just having the time of my life.

"And guess what." She whispered and I gazed over at her and tilted my head to the side. "I'm letting you take Ember." I grinned and jumped off my bed and ran downstairs.

"EMBER! EMBER!" I yelled and a calming cooing noise came to my attention. Ember was my Aunt's phoenix. She was a gorgeous little thing. I loved her and I started to pet her feathers and she nuzzled into my hand.

"Come on. We have to get you your stuff. You're leaving soon. Hopefully tomorrow." My aunt had her coat on already.

"Do I smell or something? You don't like me anymore? Or am I just too powerful and dangerous now because I'm not a Spurge."

"Squib." She corrected.

"Sporkle."

"Close enough. Let's go." With that we walked out of the house.

* * *

So is it good enough to continue? Who should he be paired with? And I drew a picture of him. I'll see if I could make it my avatar if I get enough people reading this.

Review.


	2. Parchment Two: Hogwarts

So, yeah. Stuff. I honestly for the first time in my life, have nothing to say lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Parchment two:

Coreliss led me through the shops. She knew where to go and what to get. I was practically skipping I was so thrilled, my heart was pounding and I wasn't really paying much attention.

"If you want to see your father _today_ then you should probably pat attention." Coreliss told me and I smiled sheepishly. "We're lucky it's in October or this place would be packed! So many Hogwarts students that need to get their things..." With that we walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. That's a mouthful.

"Hello!" Madam Malkin said happily as she walked out. "Is this a Hogwarts student?" She asked confused and Coreliss seemed to do all of the talking.

She did my measurements and then handed me three black robes and my aunt paid her and we went in our merry way.

"These are comfy." I said as I rubbed it on my face happily. She rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Thank you Auntie."

"You're welcome. Now we still have to get you all of your books and your wand and your cauldron." I nodded and happily followed her into all of the stores.

/(* *)\\\

My favorite thing to get was my wand. It was 13" Weeping willow with a Pegasus feather core. The pommel was a jade stone and the wood webbed over it making the jade harder to see but still visible. The grip was nice and smooth but at the guard it seemed to braid. The wand then weaved in and out of itself.

"This wand is so damn awesome." I said as I held it with a smile.

"It's very wonderful." I knew it was. It was the best thing I'd ever gotten.

"Now dear, it's time to go on the train."

"Already? We have everything?" I asked confused and she nodded.

"Your clothes are already there darling. Now lets hurry you onto the train so that you don't miss the feast!" She then brought me to the train station.

/(* SEVERUS *)\\\

I sat down at my desk. If I couldn't feel it, I wouldn't believe it. I was shaking. I never shake. I never get scared or anything for that matter...

"Professor." I turned to see my godson, Draco walk into the room. "You seem a bit off."

"Just... Tired." I sighed and rubbed my temples, he sat down on a desk in front of me.

"You don't have to lie to me professor. I know something is up." Draco said with a smirk. "I want to know what it is."

"Nothing Draco. You have a habit of butting into other people's business don't you?" I said with a glare and Draco simply smiled and shrugged.

"Dad told me it was a family issue. Does this concern Toby?" He asked and I glared heavily at Draco, mainly wanting to glare at his father but Draco was the only linking connectors. "It DOES! What happened? Did he expose magic again?"

"Draco. You are my godson but that won't stop me from hitting you."

"Please Professor. I want to know. I haven't seen Toby since last year!" I suddenly paused and my heart dropped.

Draco had seen Tobias? Since when? Draco sees Tobias... More than I do.

I looked up at Draco, shock was clear on my face and he looked embarrassed, like he let something slip. Which apparently he did.

"You... See him?" I asked and Draco scratched his cheek.

"Yes. Father lets me visit him." Draco said quietly, not feeling the need to lie after he already said the truth. It would be pointless to lie to me anyway.

"Why... Didn't you tell me?" I asked and Draco pointed at me.

"Because you'd act like that."

He was right.

/(* *)\\\

Several hours later and it was time for dinner. I slowly made my way to the Great Hall. I didn't see a rush. With very step I took it felt like a rock was crushing my heart, making it hard to breath, stomping on my lungs.

I kept telling myself it would be okay. I could make myself seem like I didn't care. Or perhaps I could get Dumbledore to make it nearly impossible for me to see him. Maybe it could work...

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at the ground. Part of me felt... I don't know... Excited? I got to finally see Tobias. But I'm not going to change my opinion. Tobias does not belong here! I'm his father god damn it and they should listen to ME. Tobias can't handle being here... Not at all.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. The second I let go, it fell back into it's original order and I continued down the corridor.

I suppose I could remember when he wasn't in my life... Only... I can barely remember what happened before he was born. From age nothing to ten he has been everything. It's going to be hard to see him now. His sixteenth birthday is in a few days and he hasn't seen me in forever.

"Ah, professor. I was hoping you'd make your way here." Dumbledore said, standing in my way and I looked up at him, finally shaking my thoughts away.

"Yes." I said curtly and stared at the old man who just smiled happily.

"It's good to know, Severus. He should be here in less than an hour. That's exciting. Dinner starts in fifteen minutes." His mind astounds me. With that he walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

_I won't go to dinner._ I concluded and turned around on my toes and proceeded to stalk down the hallway. I couldn't face him. At least not yet.

/(* TOBIAS *)\\\

The school looked so much greater in person. I was mesmerized. Leading me to the doors was a half giant named Hagrid. He was truly nice. I really liked him.

"So wa's yer name?" He asked and I turned to him smiling. I'm surprised they didn't tell him already. "Cos' I forgot.." He mumbled sheepishly and I laughed lightly.

"It isn't a big deal. I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself," I turned to Hagrid, giving him my full attention, Hagrid turned to me. "Hello Hagrid! My name is Tobias Snape." I shook his hand, they were a considerably big amount larger than my own. Hagrid seemed a bit shocked.

"Snape? Are you in any relation to Professor Severus Snape?" He asked and my heart started hammering and I blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

"Yes, I am related to him... He's my dad." I said softly and looked up and saw the shock on Hagrid's face. "Is... It that big of a leap?"

"Er, kinda. He'snot tha best person yew'd think ta be... A dad... But nev'rmind that. Wut took ya so long ta get here?"

"Oh. That's because I didn't have much magical talent at all. I don't know why they accepted me. I'm really happy though. I'm going to do my best, I'm going to be a top student and get placed in Slytherin." This seemed to confuse Hagrid.

"Slytherin? Now why would ya wanna do that? Yer too nice ta be in Slytherin." He stated and I furrowed my brow.

"I can change." I said quickly. "And besides, maybe he'd be proud that I'm in Slytherin." Hagrid looked at me grimly but didn't say anything else. By that time, we were inside Hogwarts. I hadn't noticed, now my heart was going haywire. I was so excited I was trembling.

"Just know how ta find out whos good, n' who ain't." That's the last thing Hagrid said before the Great Hall doors were open. I could tell I interrupted dinner. Everyone looked in our direction and it made things really awkward. But I had to be a Slytherin. I'd act how I act with my band. A badass.

I smirked widely making my seemingly innocent face, disappear. I'd make dad proud. I'm going to hold my head high, like a Slytherin. Think everyone was beneath me, when I know they aren't. I just have to convince them to put me in Slytherin!

"Ah, young Tobias. Good to see you! You look so grown now." The Headmaster said and I couldn't help but blush a bit. He then looked at the room as Hagrid walked passed me and sat at a table. I scanned the room for my father, I noticed black hair. Is that him? Maybe. I gulped.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for interrupting but it seems we need to sort this young man into a house." The students then made sense of the chair and the hat. I don't understand what they mean but yes, there was a chair and a hat was indeed on that chair. "So please step forward, Tobias Snape."

That got the crowd to talk. They whispered to each other and were shocked. I wonder if they knew it was possible to have the same last name.

I walked up to the chair and a woman with a tight bun and green robes picked up the hat as I sat down and she placed it on my head.

_Tobias Snape..._ I heard the voice in my head and looked around confused earning some chuckles and giggles. _I am the Sorting Hat and I will be placing you into one of these houses. No need to talk out-loud, I can hear your thoughts. Now... Let's see... Ahh, you've got a true and pure noble heart. You'd do magnificent in Gryffindor._

_NO!_ I angrily yelled in my head. _Please, put me in Slytherin. PLEASE._

_Slytherin?_ The voice seemed confused. _Well, I've never heard of someone beg to be placed into that house._

_Well now you have. Please, put me in Slytherin._ I begged.

_But I think you'd do so much better in Gryffindor._ He started and my eyes started to sting, I hope to god I didn't seem like I was crying to everyone. How embarrassing.

_I'm begging you. Please, I need to be in Slytherin. Just put me in Slytherin. I will be the most badass person you've ever met._

_That's just the thing, you're not. You should be placed where you can prosper. I'm telling you, Gryffindor is the place to be for you. You'd do very well and you'd get along with everyone I'm sure._

_No. Slytherin. Please. Anywhere but Gryffindor..._

There was a long pause in-between that. Suddenly, the voice aloud bellowed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

And I've never been so happy in my entire life.

* * *

Review please :D


	3. Parchment Three: Father

Sorry it takes me forever to put them up. This one has been written for a few weeks lol.

**Dedications: Soldier of Passion, acj11**

* * *

Parchment Three:

The Slytherin table clapped and stood up. Among them, I saw Draco, and I winked.

I looked around as I walked over to the Slytherin table, trying to find my dad, I looked where I thought I saw him. It wasn't him. I paused and looked around. My dad wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere.

With an ache in my heart I walked over to Draco, who looked more than delighted to see me. On the way over to Draco, I was stopped by several people asking me if I was related to Professor Snape. I simply ignored them.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said and I nodded slowly. "What's with you?"

"Oh... Nothing... My dad just.. Isn't here." I mumbled and he looked up and seemed confused by the lack of Snape.

"Where the bugger is he?" Draco questioned out loud. "Well, he's probably running late. And even if he isn't, he's the head of our house. You'll wind up seeing him." He said, sure of himself. I wish I could believe him. I don't think I did. "Come on now. Eat up!"

"Yeah." I slowly began eating and I noticed everyone's eyes were on me.

/(* *)\\\

I arrived here on a Wednesday. So that means Thursday is my first day of classes. And here I was, in the common room with Draco sitting next to me. He was eyeing my schedule and looking at his own.

"You don't even have a break." He commented. "They're really going to work you hard, aren't they?" He smirked. "And look, you have potions today."

"I know..." I smiled a bit and swallowed hard. "It's exciting." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a git. You're a Slytherin." He stated and I nodded. With that I walked out of the common room with him and he showed me to my first class.

Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall. This is going to be interesting.

I walked in and sat down in a seat and no sooner later did a red head glare at me. I looked up at him confused.

"This isn't your side." He stated and I looked around.

"Oh." I stood up and he seemed confused.

"Oh? Just, oh? Where's the sarcastic remark? You ARE a Slytherin." He stated and I shrugged. "Well... I guess if you aren't going to be a jerk you can sit here."

"Thanks... I'm Toby." I extended my arm, he took it cautiously.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." After he introduced himself, there was a boy behind him. Around the same height, black hair and rounded glasses. "Oh, hey Harry."

"Who's that?" To my surprise he didn't seem to glare or anything. He just seemed naturally curious. "Wait... Is this... Snape?"

"My name is Tobias. Or Toby. Not Snape. I don't do last names." I stated and Ron then remembered my last name ordeal and looked slightly interested.

"Oh right, you're the new guy! How could I forget! Are you related to the Professor?" He asked with wide eyes, extremely excited over if I was or not. But I stayed quiet. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to... I wouldn't want to tell anyone if I were related to him if I was..." He mumbled and I glared a bit.

"I am related to him. He's my father." Everyone who heard me just gawked at me. Harry simply laughed as he looked at me, and laughed some more. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because! You do look like him but you two are completely different, and I'm surprised Snape has a kid." Harry finished and Professor McGonagall walked into the room and everyone quickly sat down as she walked down the thin area to her desk.

"Settle down everyone. Settle down."

/(* *)\\\

"Hey!" Draco shouted to me the second the class ended. Ron and Harry glared daggers at him as he walked over to me and glared at them. "Ew. What are you doing sitting with the ginger and that stupid Potter?" He said with a scowl. "Where's the mudblood? Did she finally decide that Hogwarts isn't a place for filthy creatures like herself?" I was shocked at what he said, easily. I knew Slytherins were douche bags but oh my god.

I turned my head to Harry and Ron. Harry glared as he was holding a very red Ron who wanted to punch Draco in the face who was standing there looking smug.

"Draco." I said quietly. "Please." Draco looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Why are you sticking up for them?" I didn't answer. I just grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him along with me. Once we got secluded I turned to him.

"What the hell was that for? You're never like that." I said with a glare. "Just because you're in school now, you're going to treat everyone like crap?"

"Well, _Snape_. That's what a Slytherin is. If you don't think you can do it, then go join Potter and his stupid gang." He gave me a shove and walked off. I then realized, I had no idea where I was going.

Just then a Hufflepuff walked by and I quickly grabbed their arm. Whoever she was, screamed and kicked me and ran off. I didn't think I was that ugly before. Ouch.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was a girl, she kind of looked like a bitch. She had very frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Scaring people. That is such a typical Slytherin thing to do." She glared heavily.

"I was trying to ask her where the Potions class was..." I sighed heavily and she raised an eyebrow.

"...Follow me." So I did. I was walking by her side as she led me down to the dungeons. "Slytherins sit on the left side, Gryffindors sit on the right." She stated and I nodded as we walked into the classroom.

Even though Draco through a fit, I sat next to him and I looked at him until he finally turned to me glaring.

"Surprised you didn't sit with Potter." He stated obnoxiously. "Why are you sitting next to _me_ anyway?"

"...What if he doesn't come?" I asked and my eyes glanced at the front of the room. Draco stopped lounging in his chair and sat up and looked at me. "What if I get kicked out of the class because he doesn't want to see me? I'm sorry Draco, I'm nervous."

"Stop whining. He will be here. He always is. I don't think he's ever been absent before." Draco stated quite sure of himself.

"...Okay." I looked down and the door slammed shut. Everyone who was talking, they were quiet. The room was quiet and Draco smirked as I stared at him with my eyes wide. My heart was pounding and I felt a breeze as he walked passed me, his cloak brushing against mine.

"Whatever you do pansy..." Draco whispered as he leaned in. "Don't cry." He knew me too well then, didn't he?

"Draco, you shouldn't be talking in my class..." He trailed off the second he looked up and saw Draco and I sitting next to each other. He stared at me for a minute. He then looked away without a second thought. Ouch.

I tried to act like a pure Slytherin. I sat up straight and I wore my best smirk and glared at everyone. Draco was the first to notice and gave me a thumbs up for effort.

"Since you are all seated and acting controllable, here is the potion you will be making..." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. He then sat down and buried his face in his desk. "Now get started. You have an hour and a half."

"Are we partners or are we working alone?" I whispered to Draco and he nudged my cauldron. He had one too. I guess we're working alone. That didn't matter though, it was okay. I didn't mind. I loved potions. And now it's time to show off...

...

"I-I don't understand." I looked at the potion gawking. It came out completely wrong. I did everything the instructions told me to do! "Why is mine magenta?" I asked desperately to Draco whom simply looked over and shrugged.

"I have no clue. Ask Professor Snape." He said easily and I looked at him with disbelief. "Go on."

I gulped and walked over to the desk. My father ignored me until it became pretty apparent that I wasn't leaving.

"_What_?" I shivered at the nasty tone but didn't say anything. He looked up at me and I stared directly at him.

"I... I missed you dad." I whispered very quietly. I was almost sure he didn't hear me but he shifted uncomfortably on his chair and that gave it away.

"That has nothing to do pertaining to my class. Now if you wouldn't mind sitting back down if that's all you've come up to say." He hissed angrily and I felt the pulse beating in my palms as I clutched them tightly. That stung. Bad.

"I... Um... Actually I needed help... My potion didn't... come out... How I wanted it to... It's quite horrible actually." I whispered and shifted on my feet.

"This is precisely why I didn't want you to come to Hogwarts, obtaining no magical ability." I felt like my whole heart shattered on the spot and I just nodded a bunch of times. Trembling, I walked back to my seat and sat down and stared at the cauldron with my eyes vacant looking.

"Toby..." Draco whispered and Snape glared up at us.

"Draco, if you continue to talk, I'll be forced to remove points from Slytherin." He spat and Draco nodded and went back to working on his potion.

...

"H-he hates me or-or something." I vented to Draco in the common room. He was sitting on the couch, everyone else was gone. I was breathing like I was crying but I wasn't. I held back the tears and Draco sighed as he watched me walk back and fourth.

"Toby. Toby. TOBY! Sit." He nudged the seat and I nodded and I sat down to try to cool myself off. Draco poked my birthmark and I smiled absentmindedly. He used to do that when we were younger. Poke me right in the birthmark.

"You'll just have to stop acting like a little kid. Now come on, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with that stupid Umbridge woman. We don't want to be late. We'll have to read another chapter or something stupid like that..." Draco said with a sigh as he stood up and held a bag containing his books.

"Draco. Before we go... Promise me something." My heart hammered against my chest as he turned to me. "Promise me you won't leave me alone here. Dad was right, I don't belong here. Even more so, I don't belong here _alone_."

"You won't be you git. Now lets go." He gave me a smirk and I flushed as I followed shortly behind him. At this moment, I noticed that I was taller than the great Draco Malfoy. He was always taller than I was. Now it was my time to flaunt.

"Draco, I'm taller than you." I grinned and he glowered at me. "I have beaten the great DRACO MALFOY!" I hollered and he smacked his forehead and I happily followed after him as he began walking quickly.

...

I sat down in DADA and looked around at all the bored faces. I hadn't noticed this Umbridge woman. She looked rather scary. In a completely irrelevant way to my father of course. Severus Snape could make Andrew Jackson wet himself. And that dude was an asshole. He got rid of all of those poor Native American's down in the United States back in 1831. Whatta douche bag... But I suppose he WAS a pretty awesome president. Especially with the spoil system... Although it's kind of corrupt now... What about that other guy with the nullification... What was his name...

"Mr. Snape, are you even listening to me?" Umbridge's unusually sweet voice asked and I jerked upwards.

"WHO IS JOHN C. CALHOUN!" I couldn't believe I answered that like a Jeopardy question. The only one who knew even the slightest bit of what I was saying was this girl with brown hair, her eyes lit up. I'm guessing she's a muggle born? "I... Um... You look _really_ nice today Miss." I grinned widely and after that she didn't seem to mind me. She just smiled broadly and I looked away smiling and gave myself a very _very _freaked out look. F my life.

* * *

Please review? :)


	4. Parchment Four: Backbone

Parchment Four:

"Nice save Romeo." Draco chuckled after we left Umbridge's room and I blushed and turned away from him.

"I was completely off focus." I laughed nervously and Draco smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I noticed. You weren't even reading the book." He said and I turned to him with a grin.

"I had already red the book before so I already know what it says. I do think it's a stupid lesson and there's nothing in said book discussing our needs of defense. It basically tells you how to be extremely passive. I'm surprised that it didn't say 'If you have a run-in with the Dark Lord, simply smile and give him a hug.' It's sodding retarded." I vented and Draco looked at me with a big smirk.

"That's the Toby I know and have grown to tolerate slightly, maybe." He smirked at me and I sighed and glared at him. "So, what do you have next? In about an hour is lunch."

"I have... Herbology. Please tell me you do too." I gave him a pleading look and he shook his head no. "Damn it. Oh well... I guess I'll see you around Draco." He gave me a simple nod and walked off. I began walking, then realized once Draco was completely out of sight, that I had no idea where I was heading to.

"WHY DOES THIS _ALWAYS_ HAPPEN!" I cried out angrily.

"Are... You okay?" I turned my head, blushing at my outburst to notice Harry was walking with another Gryffindor who seemed quite shocked that Harry even stopped to ask about my well-being.

"Oh." My face was a wonderful shade of red. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just wish that I knew where I was going. Because for some reason no one showed me around the school." I sighed deeply.

"Where to?" Harry asked and I looked up at him, almost completely positive that he didn't have the same schedule as I did.

"Herbology." I sighed and Harry gave me a grin.

"Oh good then, off we go." He began to strut in front of me and I gave a smile to the back of his figure even though I knew he couldn't see how thankful I was. "By the way," he turned to face the boy and I, "Tobias, this is Neville, Neville, this is Tobias."

"Hello." I waved and Neville looked nervous so I turned away from him not even feeling the need to plead my innocence.

"Thank you Harry. I don't think I could've found my way to any class if it weren't for you Gryffindors." I called over to him and he simply shrugged and we were met up with the brunette and the Weasley.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Harry said with a smile and they started walking with the group. They all started talking so in my head I sang to myself; _"One of these things is not like the other~!"_ and obviously I giggled slightly. They Gryffindors turned to me and I stopped smiling altogether and looked at the ground.

...

I saw Draco as I walked into the Great Hall and smiled widely. He didn't notice me, he was talking to the Pansy girl or whatever her name was.

It was then I decided to look up, low and behold, my father sat at the teacher's table, eating with everyone else, not a care in the world. My heart clenched and I walked to the Slytherin table with my head down.

"Hey Toby." Draco greeted and Pansy glared daggers at me. "What's with you _now_?" Draco asked her with an annoyed look. She then pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You were hanging out with the Golden Trio today!" She announced, practically to the whole world. Draco then stared at me. He looked kind of mad and I turned my head bashfully.

"I didn't know where Herbology was. No one gave me a tour." I admitted submissively and Draco stood up and grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the Great Hall. I could feel a bunch of stares at us since I was practically falling forwards as he stormed out of the room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked quietly and he halted and glanced around the hallway and noted that it was very much empty.

"You are _not_ supposed to be seen with Gryffindors Tobias! Especially the _Golden Trio_! Do you know how much your father _hates_ them? Plus, you're a Slytherin! You need to act like it. Tobias, you can't be a Slytherin. You were always a... a Ravenclaw or something. You never had the ambition to be a Slytherin. You let yourself be pushed around too much." Suddenly Draco and I heard footsteps through the corridor and we both turned and my face changed color. It was Umbridge.

"My my. What are you two doing here while there's lunch being taken place?" She asked, it was worded pretty awkwardly if you asked me.

"Tobias here doesn't know how to get to his classes. We were discussing his schedule and I'm giving him a tour." Draco responded coolly. Even at times like these, when I absolutely hated him for the monster he became, I absolutely adored him.

"Very well." She said and simply walked off. I could kiss Draco!... No I couldn't.

"You almost got us in trouble." I mumbled once we were out of earshot.

"Shut up Toby." He sighed and continued to drag me through the school. I had to admit, it was rather large. In fact, it was quite large. I was surprised Draco knew where he was going at all times.

"Thank you Draco." I said softly and he turned to me and rolled his eyes. "I really don't like Pansy." I stated and Draco turned to me again and he had his eyebrow raised and I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"No one does." He admitted and I chuckled. It made sense. She was a bitch. It's times like those where I wish that I was with the Gryffindors. I rather liked them. They were nice to me and got over the fact that I was a Slytherin.

"Draco, do you know why my potion was awful?" I asked after a few minutes of not talking. He shrugged.

"Well... Maybe you added too much of something or stirred it the wrong way." He offered and I sighed.

"But I was always good at making potions. Why is it so different now?" I asked miserably.

"Because you're probably trying too hard. Or maybe he makes you nervous. Just relax. Next time we have potions, you're going to rock." He promised and I smiled at him.

"There is a good reason why you're my best friend." I laughed and he ruffled my hair, despite being shorter than me.

"It's cause I'm awesome." He said simply and we walked back into the Great Hall. This time I was in higher spirits.

...

I know it was said by Draco that I would do so much better in potions the next time, but that just simply was not happening. I was terrified every time he was in the room. I don't understand what made him hate me so much.

"Looks marvelous Draco." Snape said coolly with a smug glint as he walked around the class looking at everyone's potions. "You ruined your potion, yet again, Tobias." He spoke my name as if I were garbage. Even the kids in the class were surprised. "Remake it, if you do not accomplish this, you will serve detention for a week." He walked away and Draco tapped my cauldron and disposed it of the contents and made sure I was alright. I didn't say anything. My face was red and my shoulders were sagged. I made my way to the closet and gathered all the stuff for the potion and went back and tried again.

This time though, I had pointers from Draco as Snape was screaming at one of the other students.

"DETENTION! THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted and I cringed too.

My potion was done, however, it was slightly off colored from what it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be an ivory color, mine had a slight darker tint of blue to it.

My father walked back to me, seeing me stare at it helplessly and gave a disappointed sigh.

"You messed it up again." He stated.

"This time is much better though!" I tried to reason him with a smile. I finally was able to look him in the eyes, straight in the eyes. I was taller than he was by a bit. Last time I saw him I was much shorter, I looked up to him, literally.

"Much better and perfect are two completely different things, Tobias. Would you rather have a potion that is _much better_ than a different one, or a potion that is absolutely going to work! Would you want to drink a faulty potion! I didn't think so. Detention, Tobias."

"But that isn't fair! Pansy's was a dark purple and you just shrugged her off! And why the hell can you complement Draco all the time and look at me like you're disappointed! What the bloody hell did I do to you!" I yelled, I was finally angry. Why was he so mad at me all the time when I did absolutely nothing wrong!

"Because Draco knows what he's doing when you so clearly do not! Detention, another week!" He was turning a shade of red. I knew he was angry. I really didn't care though. How _dare_ he. His comments stung me deep.

"Toby, just calm-" Draco started but I shushed him and continued the seething glaring contest with my father.

"You were the one that didn't come back for me. I was ten years old the last time I saw you. I knew what I was doing at that age, waiting for you. You clearly didn't know what you were doing if you left me." I spoke dangerously low. You'd have to really listen or be close to me to hear what I was saying. My dad looked angrier.

"Tobias I-"

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped and he looked _pissed the fuck off_.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am-"

"Your father? Is that what you were going to say? I'm sorry, you lost the privilege to say that years ago. Now the only thing you are is a miserable washed up asshole who has no one left because I've finally given the fuck up on you trying to be my dad again. At least that's something that stays constant." I grabbed my things and stormed out. I didn't see everyone's reactions but I didn't need to. They were probably mortified or extremely happy that someone finally told him off.

...

I kept walking until I was by the lake that Hogwarts had. I heard rumors about a giant squid. Maybe it would kill me. No one came to get me, I didn't mind. I liked being alone. I liked looking at the ripples of the water and skipping rocks against it. I couldn't do magic. Well, I could but barely. I knew everything about magic, even though I was thought to be a squib I still read all the books and studied it. It didn't mean I was a muggle and had no idea what magic was. I loved reading about magic. It made me feel like I was actually doing something. I knew a hell of a lot of spells but I'll never be able to cast them. If anyone needed to know a spell to do, or how to wave their wand, I could tell them. Just don't ask for a demonstration.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned my head to see the Golden Trio. Harry was the one speaking. Hermione looked really distraught and Ron looked somewhat happy.

"Peachy." I said quietly and looked back at the lake and Harry sat next to me. "Is there something you want?" I asked softly.

"To make sure you're not going to get eaten by the giant squid." Harry said easily and I grinned at him.

"Darn, you figured out my plan." I shook my head and Hermione knelt down next to me and furrowed her brow and then hugged me. At first I was a bit shocked but I eased down a bit. "What's the hug for?"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Professor Snape really was rude to you. I'm so sorry." She hugged tighter and I smiled at her.

"Come on. I'm a Slytherin. I could look out for myself. I'm a big boy." I laughed and Harry sighed.

"Just because you can look out for yourself doesn't mean you should always be alone." He stated and I looked down. I suppose he was right. "And plus, you'll be seeing a lot of me more. We both have detention." Ah, so he was the fool to get detention. Suddenly I smiled.


End file.
